Plaything Spielzeug der Dunkelheit
by Styko
Summary: Es gibt Death Eater, die duldet Voldemort nur, andere benutzt er... und wieder andere begehert er.


**Titel:** Plaything  
**Untertitel:** Spielzeug der Dunkelheit  
**Teil:** Oneshot (bisher)  
**Genre:** Darkfic  
**Pairing:** VoldemortXSeverus  
**Warning:** dark, suicide Gedanken, leichtes lime,   
**Rating:** PG - 13  
  
**Summary:** Die Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises genießen in den Reihen der Death Eater eine gesonderte Stellung. Sie sind die mächtigsten der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, sie sind nach ihm die Machthaber. Aber auch unter ihnen gibt es Unterschiede, auch sie stehen in unterschiedlicher Gunst Voldemorts. Manche duldet er nur, andere benutzt er... und wieder andere begehrt er...  
  
**Bemerkung:**   
Okay, das ist die älteste Geschichte, die ich noch auf'm PC hatte... November o.O Warum hab ich die nicht veröffentlicht? sich fragend am Kopf kratzt Egal.   
Seltsames Pairing? Weiß nicht, gibt's öfter, oder? Wenn nicht, dann isses ein seltsames Pairing, aber egal, gut um Sev leiden zu lassen hust (Nicht, dass ihr mich falsch versteht, ich LIEBE Sev, aber meine Lieblingscharas müssen nun mal immer am meisten leiden' shrugs)   
Viel hab ich nicht zu sagen, weiß auch nicht mehr, warum ich es überhaupt geschrieben habe... schon so lange her o.O Nya, egal, ich melde mich am Ende nochmal. Derweil viel Spaß beim Lesen   
  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).  
  
**Feedback an:** Simbakathaaol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
**Plaything - Spielzeug der Dunkelheit**  
  
Wie Hunderte von spitzen Nadeln fühlte sich der kalte Winterwind auf seiner Haut an, als er über die steinernen Stufen den Weg hinunter ins Dorf eilte. Ein flüchtiger Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass der Großteil des Schlosses in Dunkelheit lag und niemand ihm hinterher schlich.   
Ein Seufzen entdrang seiner Kehle, bevor er sich nach links wandte, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Dorfs. Aber dorthin wollte er auch gar nicht, er musste nur aus dem Gebiet des Schlosses raus. Musste nur die Grenze überschreiten, ab der er wieder apparieren konnte.   
Seine Hand glitt unter den Umhang und holte eine schwarze Maske hervor um sie kurz darauf über den Kopf zu streifen. Er zog seine restliche Kleidung fester um sich und disapparierte mit einem leisen Geräusch.   
'Es würde wieder von vorne beginnen', war sein einziger Gedanke, den er dabei hegte.   
  
Der Wald war dunkel und nass, anscheinend hatte es kurz zuvor geregnet, denn die Erde war noch feucht und schlammig. Er dachte über einen Reinigungszauber nach, der Dunkle Lord schätzte es nicht, wenn man seine Gemächer beschmutzte.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er an eine Felsformation kam. Nicht auffällig, ganz natürlich in ihrem rauen Stein und der kleinen Nische, die aussah, wie der Eingang zum Unterschlupf eines wilden Tieres. Hätte er nicht bereits seine Maske der Emotionslosigkeit aufgesetzt, hätte er sich vielleicht ein bitteres Lächeln erlaubt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass unter diesen Felsen wirklich ein wildes Tier lebte. Ein Tier, das fähig war die ganze Welt zu zerstören und das bis auf einen kleinen Jungen vielleicht niemand bändigen konnte.   
Als er sich durch die kleine Nische zwischen dem kalten Stein zwängte, legte er das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm frei. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hinaus und ließ ihn aufleuchten, nachdem er seine Schuhe gereinigt hatte.   
Das sanfte Glühen des Stabes war die einzige Lichtquelle in der Dunkelheit und malte flackernde Schatten auf das raue Gestein links und recht von ihm.   
Nach einiger Zeit flammte das unregelmäßige Zucken eines Feuers vor ihm auf und nachdem das Licht der beiden großen Fackeln stark genug zu ihm hinüber drang um ihm den Weg zu erhellen, löschte er seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche.   
Zwei Death Eater, vermummt und starr, standen vor dem steinernen Tor Wache. Als sie ihn bemerkten, hoben sich misstrauisch ihre Zauberstäbe, ließen sie jedoch rasch wieder sinken, als er ihnen das Mal an seinem Arm zeigten. Dann fiel ihnen der silbriggrüne Stoff seines Umhanges auf, der ihn als einen des Inneren Kreises kennzeichnete, und mit einer hastigen Verbeugung öffneten sie die Tür für ihn.   
Eine lange Steintreppe erwartete ihn, die ihn in die großen unterirdischen Höhlen führen würde, in denen der Dunkle Lord Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Die Wände waren von Fackeln gesäumt und je tiefer er schritt, desto mehr Runen tauchten daneben auf. Uralte Zeichen, die kaum jemand auf der Welt noch lesen konnte. Sein Blick glitt flüchtig darüber, sah das Symbol für Tod, Zerstörung und Erlösung. An dem letzten Zeichen blieb er für die Bruchteile einer Sekunde hängen, in denen seine Maske drohte zu zerbrechen, doch noch bevor die Risse überhaupt entstehen konnten, hatte er sie schon wieder verschlossen. Er musste sich beherrschen. Ansonsten wäre dies sein letzter Gang in die unterirdischen Höhlen.   
Das hallende Echo seiner Schritte schwang ihm entgegen, als er die große Haupthöhle erreichte, an deren Decke hunderte von Stalaktiten hinunterhangen, sich ihren Brüdern auf dem Boden entgegenstreckten, die scharf und spitz aus dem Boden hinausragten.   
Er fand seinen Weg zielsicher durch das kleine Labyrinth und traf schließlich auf die große Pforte, die in die nächste, kleinere Höhle hineinführte. Sie erinnerte ein wenig an den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses, überall standen Stühle und Tische, hin und wieder eine harte Ledercouch. Einige Death Eater saßen oder standen in der Halle, brüteten allein in einer Ecke über Büchern oder Pergamentrollen oder unterhielten sich gedämpft durch die schwarzen Masken miteinander. Sie alle deuteten eine Verbeugung an, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, auch diesmal an das Ende der Halle zu der Tür, die ihn in einen langen Gang führte.   
Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich kaum merklich, während er sich dem Tor am anderen Ende näherte. Gleich würde er ihm wieder gegenüberstehen, gleich würde er wieder alles daran setzen müssen sich nicht zu verraten, denn ansonsten würde ihm ein langer und qualvoller Tod bevorstehen. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auch wenn er eine Stellung innehatte, die keiner der anderen Death Eater je erreichen würde.   
Er trat hinein ohne anzuklopfen und fand augenblicklich drei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet.   
Der Raum erinnerte mehr an einen Salon einer reichen Familie, als an eine dunkle Höhle tief unter der Erdoberfläche. Auf der anderen Seite brannte ein Feuer in einem großen Kamin und spendete dem Raum so das Licht, das er zu seiner Erhellung benötigte. Davor war verschiedenstes Möbiliär ausgebreitet, nur gemeinsam in den Aspekten, dass es lederbespannt und auf einen großen, thronartigen Sessel ausgerichtet war. Alles stand auf einem weichen, grünsamtigen Teppich, der sich ohne Unterbrechung durch den ganzen Raum hindurchzog.   
"Severus", durchschnitt schließlich eine kalte Stimme die Stille und veranlasste ihn den Salon zu betreten.   
Er ging direkt auf den Thronsessel zu und verbeugte sich vor der furchteinflößenden Gestalt, die in ihm saß und ihn mit funkelnden roten Schlangenaugen betrachtete.   
"Du kommst spät."  
"Entschuldigt Meister, aber ich musste erst vom Gelände des Schlosses runter. Ihr wisst, dass man von Hogwarts aus nicht apparieren kann."  
"Natürlich." Ein kleines, gemeines Lächeln, das sich nicht in die Augen fortsetze, umspielte die Lippen des Dunklen Lords, aber er zeigte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab hinauszuholen und ihn mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen. Severus atmete innerlich erleichtert aus.   
Ein kurzes Schnauben rief ihm in Erinnerung zurück, dass sich noch zwei andere Personen im Raum befanden.   
Als er seine Maske absetzte musterte er kurz die Frau, die zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords auf einem Werwolfsfell saß, in feinste und durchsichtigste Seide gekleidet, sich verführerisch räkelnd, begierig nach ihrem Meister, der ihr nicht mal den Hauch von Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie hatte den Blick beleidigt abgewandt, wahrscheinlich enttäuscht darüber, dass Voldemort ihn nicht bestraft hatte. Er war Bellatrix schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, das wusste er. Und es hatte ihn schon immer nicht gekümmert. Er schenkte ihr nur einen flüchtigen, überlegenen Blick, was dem Dunklen Lord neben ihm ein weiteres hämisches Lächeln entlockte. Severus wusste, dass Er es jedes Mal genoß, wenn Seine Untergebenen um Seine Gunst stritten.   
Schließlich nahm er seinen Blick von der schwarzhaarigen Frau und richtete ihn auf ihren Schwager, der auf einem der Sofas saß. Lucius nickte ihm knapp zu, nicht freundlich, aber auch nicht so kalt, wie Bellatrix.   
Mit Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass diese beiden die einzigen waren, die sich in dieser Nacht neben ihm ihr eingefunden hatten.   
"Setz dich, Severus. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Er zögerte nicht der Aufforderung des Dunklen Lords nachzukommen und setzte sich auf die Couch neben Lucius. Die Frau beobachtete ihn dabei mit funkelnden Augen, doch kein Wort drang über ihre gepressten Lippen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Meister es nicht duldete, wenn man schlecht über Severus sprach.   
  
Die Besprechung dauerte eine Stunde, doch kam sie ihm vor als wären es Tage gewesen, in denen er in diesen dunklen Höhlen gewesen wäre. Am liebsten hätte er gar nicht zugehört, einfach nur genickt, doch er wusste, dass er sich jedes noch so kleinste Detail dieser Unterhaltung merken musste, damit er es später an Dumbledore weitergeben konnte. Sie brauchten jede Information um den Dunklen Lord eines Tages vielleicht besiegen zu können. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Tag noch bei vollem Bewusstsein miterleben würde, oder ob er nicht doch schon mit verlorenem Verstand vor sich hinvegetieren würde.   
"Richte deiner Gemahlin aus, dass es mich freuen würde, wenn ich sie beim nächsten Treffen begrüßen könnte." Wieder saß das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, jedoch nicht in seinen Augen, als Lucius sich mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete.   
"Natürlich, Meister."   
Mit einem Nicken zu den beiden anderen, zog sich der blonde Mann die Maske über und verschwand aus der Tür hinaus in den langen Gang. In den Reihen des Inneren Kreises herrschte keine Anonymität, doch die Death Eater außerhalb des Salons waren nicht dazu bestimmt zu wissen, wer alles die Gunst des Dunklen Lords genießen durfte.   
"Bella", zerschnitt die kalte Stimme erneut die Stille, nachdem Lucius gegangen war und Severus sah, wie der Körper der Frau in freudiger Erregung zitterte.   
"Ja, Meister?", hauchte sie.   
"Geh schlafen!" Eigentlich hätte ihr Gesicht in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verzweiflung zusammenfallen müssen, so wie es sonst war, wenn er sie abwies, doch ihre ohnehin schon dunklen Augen waren schwarz geworden und sie erhob sich ohne Widerworte um auf die Tür zuzugehen, die in ihr Zimmer führte.   
Severus befürchtete das schlimmste. Wenn Er den Imperius-Fluch auf Bellatrix anwandte, hatte Er meist nur eine Absicht.  
"Wie lange kannst du bleiben, Severus?"  
"Bis morgen Abend, Meister. Ich habe vorsorglich eine Notiz hinterlassen, dass ich einige wichtige Zutaten besorgen müsste und dies gegebenenfalls länger dauern könnte."  
Wieder trat das kalte Lächeln auf die Lippen des Dunkeln Lords und er hob seine Hand um den anderen zu sich zu winken. Severus erhob sich augenblicklich und schritt auf Ihn zu.  
"Deine vorausschauende Art hat mir schon immer gefallen, Severus. Das schätze ich sehr an dir." "Danke, Meister", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise und trat nun seinen letzten Schritt auf Voldemort zu. Augenblicklich hatte dieser einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und zog ihn näher zu sich.   
"Aber du weißt, was ich noch mehr an dir schätze, nicht wahr, Severus?"  
"Natürlich, Meister", ohne irgendeine Art von Widerstand ließ er sich von Ihm hinunterziehen, bis seine Lippen auf den kalten des Dunklen Lords lagen.   
  
Er wusste nicht, was ausgerechnet ihn so anziehend auf den Dunklen Lord wirken ließ. Es war schon damals so gewesen, während Seiner ersten Herrschaft, als Er noch sehr viel mehr Anhänger um sich gescharrt hatte. So viele und so viele Frauen unter ihnen, hübsche, wunderschöne, große und kleine, schlanke und muskulöse, blond, schwarzhaarig, Rotschöpfe und Braunhaarige. Er hätte jede haben können, Er hätte alle haben können, nacheinander, gleichzeitig, egal wie, sie hätten alles für ihn getan. Aber Er hatte sich unter allen ihn ausgesucht, Selbst unter den männlichen Death Eatern gab es attraktivere als ihn, dessen war er sich sicher, doch dennoch hatte der Dunkle Lord immer nur ihn begehrt.   
Vielleicht lag es an seiner Art. An dieser kalten Art, die Ihn eventuell an sich selbst erinnerte. Severus zeigte selten seine Emotionen, verschloss sie lieber tief in sich und hoffte jedes Mal aufs Neue sie dort vergessen zu können. Doch Emotionen waren von der Art Dinge, die sich nicht vergessen ließen und die von überall her wieder zurückkehrten, egal wohin man sie auch verbannte.   
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er immer alles stumm hinnahm, Befehle befolgte ohne groß zu fragen. Damals hatte er sich das angewöhnt, nicht weil er Angst vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lord hatte, nicht weil er den Schmerz fürchtete. Nein, an den Schmerz hatte er sich schnell gewöhnt, war es doch eine Sache, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatte. Und der Cruciatus war nur ein körperlicher Schmerz, kein psychischer, der noch tausendmal schlimmer war und den er doch so oft erfahren musste. Alles war in seinem Leben immer der Hölle gleichzusetzen gewesen. Seine Kindheit, seine Schulzeit, die Zeit als Death Eater und am meisten die Zeit als Spion. Aber er hatte sich dieses Leben selbst ausgesucht. Hatte es selbst zu dem gemacht, was es war. Er durfte sich nicht beklagen. Außerdem würde es doch sowieso nicht helfen, denn die Vergangenheit vermochte er nicht rückgängig zu machen. Auch wenn er ein begabter Zauberer war, nicht einmal den stärksten wie Dumbledore oder Voldemort selbst war es möglich so etwas zu vollbringen.   
Severus merkte nicht mal, als der Dunkle Lord mit ihm in Sein Schlafzimmer apparierte. Erst als ihn die großen kalten Hände auf das Bett zogen und ihn dort in die kühle Seide drückten. Er war bereits seines grünen Umhanges entledigt und auch seine restliche Kleidung verschwand in raschen Tempo von seiner Haut. Die Lippen des anderen wanderten mittlerweile sein Kinn hinab, traten einen der vielen verschiedenen Wege an, die es auf seinem Körper gab und die sie doch schon alle bereits einmal gegangen waren.   
Seine Augen blickten nur starr an die steinige Decke, die im Licht des grünen Feuers unheimliche Schatten warf, fast so, als würden Hunderte von kleinen Schattenwesen zwischen den Felskanten leben und ihn beobachten, während er das Verlangen des Dunklen Lords über sich ergehen ließ.   
Eine große dicke Mauer zog sich langsam in seinem Kopf auf. Hinter ihr versuchte er alles zu verstecken, was durch die Gier des anderen drohte zerstört zu werden. Seinen Verstand, seine Sinne, seinen Stolz. Alles verbarg er hinter dieser Mauer, schaltete es für den Augenblick aus. Denn wenn er es benutzen würde, könnte es sein Verderben sein. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber er war dieser Welt noch etwas schuldig. Darum ging er den steinigen Weg weiter, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, wenn er langsam allen Schutz zerstörte. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, deshalb konnte er sich nicht in die verführerische Erlösung des Vergessens stürzen.   
Wie von ganz weit weg und als ob er gar nicht wirklich existierte, nahm er den Schmerz war, den der Dunkle Lord ihm beifügte. Die langen Fingernägel gruben sich langsam in sein Fleisch, manchmal tief, manchmal nur oberflächlich. Sie hinterließen lange Furchen und Er leckte des Blut auf, das daraus herausdrang. Severus sah die Zunge, die begierig über seine Wunden leckte, wusste das sie da war, aber er spürte sie nicht.   
Er legte gehorsam den Kopf in den Nacken, als der Dunkle Lord mit Seinen Lippen wieder zu seinem Mund wanderte. Dumpf spürte er die Hände, wie sich ein Teil der langen Finger in seinen Haaren vergrub und die anderen sein Becken anhoben. Der Schmerz als Er in ihn eindrang, währte nur kurz. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.   
Während sein Meister sich in begierig rhythmischen Stößen in ihm bewegte, wanderte sein Blick wieder hinauf zur Decke, wo noch immer die Schatten tanzten. Er wünschte sich den Sternenhimmel zu sehn, wenigstens einen kleinen Trost in dieser Situation zu haben, doch auch dies war ihm nicht vergönnt.   
Der warme Atem des anderen streifte über seine Haut, die heiße Mundhöhle lag an seiner Schulter und saugte Blut aus den kleinen Wunden. Er war wohl der einzige, der jemals wirkliche Wärme vom Dunklen Lord erhalten hatte. Doch auch diese Wärme war eigentlich kalt, war nur barsch, rau und schmerzhaft, nichts freundliches, nichts gütiges lag darin. Kein warmes Gefühl war in dem Körper über ihn, nur Kälte, Hass und Blutgier.   
Severus wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, hatte noch nie ein Zeitgefühl dabei gehabt, hatte immer nur stumm ausgeharrt bis es endlich vorbei war und der Dunkle Lord ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegte. Er wusste nicht, ob Er danach fortging oder dablieb und bei ihm schlief. Er wachte immer alleine auf, doch fest zu gedeckt, als ob sich sein Meister sorgte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn schon immer verwirrt hatte und die er wohl nie begreifen würde. Manchmal glaubte er hinter dem körperlichen Begehren des Dunklen Lords läge mehr, doch diese Gedanken waren zu bizarr und irreal, als dass sie hätten wahr sein können und so verbannte er sie immer schon Bruchteile von Sekunden, nachdem sie in ihm aufgestiegen waren.   
Aber in einem war er sich sicher: Sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals erfahren, dass er Ihn betrog, dann würde Seine Rache ihm gegenüber sehr viel grausamer ausfallen, als jede andere zuvor...  
  
**Endbemerkung:  
**Ich weiß, dieses Ende schreit geradezu nach einer Fortsetzung und es klingt im Grunde wie eine Einleitung. Ich hätte auch schon einen weiteren groben Handlungsverlauf, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich Zeit und Lust finde hieran weiterzuschreiben. Darum will ich hier keine Kommentare von wegen _'Schreib weiter'_ hören. Ich schreibe weiter, wenn ich Lust und Zeit habe, und nicht, weil ihr darum bettelt. Das möchte ich klar stellen und falls das jetzt etwas unfreundlich geklungen hat, möchte ich mich entschuldigen, aber ich erlebe es in letzter Zeit zu oft, dass ich einfach nur ein bloßes _'Schreib weiter'_ hingeworfen bekomme, obwohl ich ausdrücklich gesagt habe, dass es nur ein Oneshot ist... 


End file.
